Trials and Tribulations
by Protektor93
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP! FINALLY! Anyway...Someone is making a move on the political figures in Gaia. His or her ultimate goal is to rule the world...or so it seems.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, again. New story equals more for me to write. And more for y'all to read._

_Square made FF. I did not. Any new people and places are mine._

**Trials and Tribulations**

1

They were arranged in a circle in the main hall of Burmecia Castle. All of the political leaders of Mist Continent were gathered together to discuss trade. There had been problems as of late.

"I hereby call this council to order." Regent Cid, leader of Lindblum, stood. "Our first order of business: the Lindblum/Cleyra route.

"As you know, only a few days ago, Gizamaluke mysteriously caved in. Now, it will take years for us to dig out the rubble, so until that time, we need an alternate route."

The king of New Cleyra now took the floor. "I've said this before, and I'll say it again: in this age of rapidly advancing technology, we need to seize hold of the opportunities presented to us. We must use airships."

"And as _we_ have told _you_ before, the steam-powered airship is still new technology. All that exists are prototypes."

"No. There is yours."

Immediately, Cid's face flushed. "If you think I will let my pride and joy become a merchant ship-"

"So now, the survival of a country means less than one hunk of metal. You know how fully we rely on you for supplies. If this trade dies, we die."

"Oh, so it's the guilt game now. Fine. What happened to Cleyra's vow against anything technological?"

"These are rapidly becoming desperate times, _Regent._ If our survival is at stake, we must be lenient."

"Yes, but what about-" and the two's argument increased in fervor, until they had started a shouting match.

"You have no right to-"

"No right! No right? You-"

"_Stop!"_

Their heads turned. The queen of Alexandria was now standing, her hands shaking. "King Rall! Regent Cid! I expected more maturity from both of you. Uncle, is your vanity enough to annihilate an entire race?" Cid looked busily down at the papers on his desk. He took a document, and signed it. "By permission of Regent Cid…I hereby grant the city of New Cleyra the use of Hilda Garde to accomplish its goals." He handed the king the document, and they shook hands. Cid sat back down resignedly. "Take care of it." The king glanced up and nodded.

"Now," Garnet continued, relieved that that little exchange was over with, "is there anything else to discuss?" Silence. "No. Then I hereby-"

"Forgive me, Queen, for not speaking out, but there is something else." The king of Burmecia held up a small slip of paper. "Earlier today, we received this from a person or persons unknown. It describes the plan of someone whose identity has not been revealed. He or she says that they will become the new ruler of Gaia." The king folded the paper and placed it down on his desk. "Now, we have all received threats similar to this, but all it has come to is no more than petty thievery. Even so, I believe we should investigate this."

"I appreciate you concern, King Fratley, but, how do we know this isn't another empty threat?"

"Well, isn't it a strange coincidence that Gizamaluke fell and this letter arrived in the span of a few days?"

"Admittedly, Fratley. But think: why would a terrorist make his attack before he makes his statement?"

"Even so, Queen, I think we should investigate this further. I have a feeling about this one."

"Very well. I will assist you in the investigation of this matter. If there is nothing else, we will adjourn this meeting." They all collected their papers and filed out into the rainy streets.

_XXXXX_

Zidane was staying at the inn. She entered the hotel, and a jet of hot air hit her. She stood still, and let the jet dry her. She then entered the inn from the antechamber.

"I need to visit Zidane Tribal-Alexandros," she said at the front desk. The clerk gave her his best professional smile. "Of course. He's been waiting for you." He stepped out from behind the desk and showed her to his room.

She knew something was wrong when she opened the door. The room was completely normal, yet there was an aura of general badness about it. Her fears were confirmed when she saw the blood, small drops at first, then becoming small puddles as the trail neared its source. She turned the corner and saw him lying half-on, half-off the bed, covered in blood, a knife in his right side. "Gods…" she whispered.

_XXXXX_

"_Is he dead?"_

"No."

"_Good. It is time to begin the next phase."_

**READ BELOW!**

**In case you're confused as to why Fratley is king, don't worry: it's an important plot point later. And if you're wondering why Burmecia can't trade with Cleyra to replace Lindblum: they do. Both countries trade with Cleyra. See, one country can't provide everything another needs, because they need part for themselves and to trade with another. So, two trade. Also, one more thing. For some reason, my stories will not space far enough apart to connote scene changes. As a result, I have written _scene change..._to prevent any confusion. Okay, just thought we should clear that up.**


	2. Chapter 2

_FF was created by Square. Not me._

2

Zidane Tribal-Alexandros flopped backwards onto his bed and sighed impatiently. How long was she going to be in there? Of course, things had been complicated lately. The collapse of Gizamaluke was one thing. Two days before that, both of the Gargan routes had fallen in. The leaders of Mist Continent had scheduled an emergency session shortly after that, and another one after Gizamaluke. Today they were discussing how to carry on.

The whole thing was incomprehensible. Three major expressways, destroyed in a matter of days? But they had been more than expressways. They had been on Gaia since the beginning of time. The amount of power that would be needed to destroy them would have to be unimaginable.

Naturally, the religious fanatics had eaten this up like candy. Their feverous speeches had taken a huge rise. Nowadays you couldn't turn a corner without someone screaming about earthquakes that will shake Gaia to its core or the end of all days. Odds were they didn't even know what they were screaming about. But if someone will stand and scream about explosions and general panic, people tend to listen.

The world was not all that had changed. Zidane and his friends had undergone the strains of time as well. Zidane no longer sported his bowl-shaped hair. He had let it grow out, until it extended down to the base of his shoulder blades. He had retained his ponytail, so the center of his hair was hitched up, making the hair on either sides look like wings. This had been met with mixed reactions, but he personally enjoyed his look. It evaporated the boyish look of him, and made him look more mature. Other nobles tended to take him more seriously now.

Garnet also looked more mature, doubtlessly because of the stresses of ruling a country.

Steiner had upgraded his armor, nullifying the name Zidane had become so used to: Rusty.

Amarant and Quina had not been seen in three years. One day they both just left. No one knew where they had gone. A search had been made all over the Mist Continent, and all ports had been shut down. There was no sign. Everyone had given up, and they never talked about them again.

Freya had left Fratley. No one ever talked about that either. Vivi was the first and last person to ask her. When he asked her, she had broken into tears, and shut the door in his face.

Eiko's horn had matured and was now a solid foot long. She was so proud of it, and always dressed it up in little tassels and ribbons.

Vivi was the only one who hadn't changed. He was just a little taller. But, for the rest, time was pressing on.

Now, after three years, strife seemed to be on the horizon yet again for Gaia.

With this on his mind, Zidane rolled to the left on his bed, and closed his eyes.

His eyes immediately snapped back open. He thought he had felt the mattress depress, like someone had sat on it. He rolled back over to the right. No one. He ran a hand over the mattress. And he felt it. An irregularity. There was a slit in the covers. He put his index finger quizzically into it, and felt the slit extend into the mattress. His heartbeat increased. There was someone here. Someone had tried to assassinate him. His eyes became more attuned to the darkness around him. He swept his head back and forth, investigating. His increased senses heard the knife before they saw it. He whipped his head backwards, and felt a slight wind disturbance as the tip barely grazed his neck, and clipped a small piece of hair.

He sprung into action. He rolled off the bed to his left, drawing his daggers as he fell. As quickly as he could, he hoisted himself back up, and got into his attack stance. The room was quiet again. Whoever this was, he or she was good. Make the attack, then retreat without leaving a trace.

He needed light. The shadows were giving his enemy too much cover. He slowly crept to the foot of the bed, still ready to defend himself. He detected a movement out of the corner of his eye, but it was too late. The knife went into his right side.

It was so fast, he didn't feel it for a full 5 seconds. He looked down stupidly, and collected the blood that was flowing out of his side on his fingers. The pain suddenly hit him. The knives dropped and he flopped onto the bed, and passed out.

_Sorry this was so short. I just thought I should explain the back story so far._


	3. Chapter 3

_CWD: The question is not who the assassin is, but who hired the assassin._

_FF was created by Square. Not me._

_Let me kick off this exciting new installment by saying I am so very sorry for not updating in sooooo looooong. Also, Chapter 2 has been changed. Y'all might wanna check it out. Anyway, let's begin._

3

Queen Garnet til Alexandros was falling apart inside, although she did her best not to betray it. It had been three days since the attempt on Zidane's life, and he was still showing no signs of recovery. Every day she would sit by his unnatural, chalky-white form and grasp his cold, clammy hands and hope that his eyes would flutter open and he would flash his mischievous-yet-innocent smile at her like he always did. And yet she would be discouraged again and again until she was left to sob into his chest, her tears wetting the blood-stained gauze wrapped around his upper body. When she regained herself, she would draw the soft silk curtains around the bed, obscuring him just enough so that she wouldn't have to gaze on his pathetic form.

Of course, the face that she showed her people was quite different. After all, was she not the Queen of Alexandria, leader of the most powerful nation in the world? She had to be strong for everyone. However, her façade was starting to slip. After nearly three days with little sleep, her eyes were becoming bloodshot and bruised, and her pallor was starting to match that of Zidane's. Noticing this, General Beatrix and General Steiner had attempted to console her, but she had closed the door in their faces.

Her other friends had come to pay their respects as well, but she had sent them away. She was afraid that if she had to talk about…him, she may never stop crying.

For hours now, she had been meditating on two simple questions: who and why? Who could possibly want to kill Zidane? She assumed the reason was political, but some small, squirming worm inside of her was telling her otherwise. And, assuming that she listened to the worm, who would have such a vendetta against Zidane that he or she would be motivated to kill him? He had not made any nobles seriously angry recently to the best of her knowledge. The next guess that entered her mind was that one of his Tantalus brothers had been angry that he had left, but she shrugged that thought off quickly. Zidane may not have belonged to Tantalus anymore, but they were still a family. Her thoughts then drifted to the meeting three days ago, and the threat letter that Fratley had been sent. This was definitely the most plausible explanation. But there was that worm again, biting and squirming against her gut. Something about this whole thing was wrong, something that she could not quite place, like the face someone that one had not seen in a long time…

A knock on the door brought her out of the dark mire of these thoughts and she turned her head towards the door. "Enter," she quipped curtly, annoyed at being distracted. Unpleasant thoughts they were, but a part of her desperately needed to know who had done this to Zidane.

The door swung in, followed closely by a servant carrying a tray laden with the supper for that evening. A pheasant was the main dish on the tray, so fresh that it was still sizzling softly, enticingly. A small dish of butter lay beside it with a small spreader sticking out. Various steamed vegetables tingled playfully about her nostrils, seemingly inviting her to eat them. And, finally, there was a slice of bread, freshly baked, with a firm crust that made one's mouth work just enough to feel satisfied when met with the soft, buttery middle.

None of this beautiful meal fully registered with her, as she was desperately trying to cling onto her meditations.

The servant set the tray gently on the table in the middle of the room, the dishes tinkling softly against each other. He left, and then returned a little later with a bottle of wine from the larder wrapped in cloth. He set a glass down and filled it with wine halfway. "Thank you," Garnet said, going through the motions, "I shall call for you when I am finished." The servant inclined his head, and then turned on his heel and exited as silently as he had come.

It felt strange to her to eat in her private chambers, but she knew that Beatrix and Steiner would be outside, and she simply did not want to see them until she knew that Zidane was okay. He was her world, and…well, she had lost her voice when her mother had died and Alexandria had been destroyed. What if he died? Would she simply cease functioning, becoming no more than the black mages that she had fought against so many years ago? Or would her heart shatter like glass, and she would simply fall over and die?

She suddenly realized that she did not feel hungry. She stared down at her supper, feeling guilty for the servants that had worked so hard to prepare this food for her. Tentatively, she spooned a small amount of vegetables into her mouth. It was good. It was very good. This made her feel even guiltier, so she turned away and walked to her bureau. On top of it rested a glass case, which she lifted up. Inside of it, hanging on a pedestal, was her piece of the summoning stone. She took it from the pedestal, and turned it slowly, marveling at the way the candlelight reflected off the crystalline surface. She unhooked the clasp and swept her hair back over her shoulders. When the small stone hit her chest she was overcome by warmth that started at the core of her body and spread to her skin. It was power, she knew. The power of the eidolons and their untold wisdom. They were speaking to her, through her. Even though she had renounced the life of a summoner, she and her eidolons were still connected. She sat back down on the couch and closed her eyes. She needed their strength now.

XXXXX

Although Mikoto had visited the bustling Alexandria many times before, she was still not used to the noise and the assorted commotion of the place. On her way to the inn, she had been distracted innumerable times by peddlers advertising loudly about their shops and children playing Tag, showing surprising agility as they weaved between the legs of the adults.

She had arrived here along with Vivi via the Blue Narcissus 2, a steam-powered boat designed by Regent Cid at the request of Zidane. This way, Mikoto and Vivi could visit Alexandria whenever they wished.

The small mage in question was walking to the right of Mikoto, pressed against her legs and clutching her hand to keep his small body from being swept away by one of the more forceful crowds. Although Vivi had grown over the past three years, it seemed as if he would never reach the bulky height of his brethren. The mage didn't seem to mind, however, and still walked with a little bounce in his step that made him seem as if he were still a young child.

The reason that they were walking through town was to find something to occupy themselves with until Garnet would allow them back inside the castle. Mikoto and the rest of her friends had been congregating solemnly in the Great Hall when a servant had arrived and ordered that they leave the castle until Zidane was "in enough health to receive visitors." Mikoto knew the real reason they had been forced to leave. Garnet had wanted them to leave until _she_ was "in enough health to receive visitors." Mikoto had seen it in her eyes, and she was sure that the others had seen it too. She was dying inside, and could only be brought back to life if Zidane was okay. Although Mikoto truly sympathized with her, she fond it a little selfish as well. After all, they were his friends too, and they were all hurting along with her.

"Ruby's Bar and Cabaret." The sign glared at them like a beacon out of the heavens, ending their search for something to do. They climbed down the steps, which were considerably cleaner than the slimy, moss-caked stairs they had been when Ruby's first opened. As they opened the wooden entrance, they marveled at how so much noise could be muted by such a small door. Some of the older patrons, exhausted by life, chatted amiably about the nature of their lives. The younger patrons, full of life (and some full of alcohol), made the most noise. They either played drinking games, arm-wrestled, or generally caused a ruckus. The source of it all, it seemed, was Tantalus. They were undoubtedly the loudest bunch, but no matter how loud they were, when Baku laughed, he drowned out every single other voice.

Noticing the two bewildered visitors still standing in the doorway, Baku made use of his voice and called them over. "Sis! Shorty! Grab a seat, why don'cha?" Mikoto smiled to herself. Baku, after the Battle for Gaia, had taken it upon himself to give a nickname to everyone he knew. It was easier for him to remember their names if he gave them his own, he said.

The mage and the Genome found some unoccupied seats and took them over to Tantalus's table. As they sat, Baku clapped a hand against Vivi's back, almost making him fall back out of his chair. "Still tinier than ever, eh? You been eatin' right?" He then boomed laughter at his joke. Vivi adjusted his hat and nodded. "Y-yeah…"

"Why so quiet, small fry? The show's gonna start soon!"

"I-I know. I'm just real worried about Zidane right now."

Baku's smile faltered a bit, but then returned full force. "Rotten business, yeah. Don' you worry, though. He'll pull through. He's gotten outta worse before." He clapped his hand again, but softly, reassuringly this time. Blank joined him. "Yeah, Vivi. Zidane's stronger than he lets on. He'll be fine." Vivi knew they were just trying to make him feel better, but he smiled all the same. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Oo, the show's starting." He leaned in closer. "You're gonna love this. We should know. We've seen it about ten times." He snorted a little at Vivi's surprised expression. "Let's just say that Ruby is a force to be reckoned with." Baku smacked him on the back of the head. "Hush up, boy. It's startin'."

The curtain parted, revealing Ruby in a gaudy, frocked dress. "Howdy, y'all!" The crowd responded in kind. "That was pathetic! I said, 'Howdy, y'all!'" The crowd responded with much more force. Ruby clasped her hands in front of her and bobbed back and forth, milking the part of the southern belle. "Well, we got a great show fer ya tonight! But first, let me warm you up with our own Cabaret Girls!" From the wings came two lines of girls who began a jaunty dance.

XXXXXX

"Thank y'all, and come again!" Ruby bowed with flourish to cheers and whoops. "How about that, eh, Sis?" Baku laughed.

"I rather enjoyed it, Baku."

"Rather enjoyed it? Hell, that was the best damn show I've ever seen!" He reached into his pocket and brought out a gold coin which he flipped at the stage. Ruby looked over and winked at them as she bowed one final time. Mikoto got up and stretched. "Come on, Vivi. Let us go back."

"Aw, c'mon, Sis! The party's just startin'! After Ruby comes out we're gonna go back to the ship and celebrate!"

Mikoto smiled thankfully. "Thank you, but it is getting late; besides, Vivi and I have already eaten."

Vivi clasped his hands and looked down at them. "A-actually, Mikoto, I wanna go with them. It sounds like a lot of fun."

Mikoto looked down at him. "All right, Vivi, but stay out of trouble."

"Yaaaaay!" Vivi did a little dance, and then rejoined Tantalus. Mikoto turned and left them there, and stepped out onto the dusky streets.

Evening had come, stretching shadows along the ground that were twice their casters' heights. Along with the dark had come a frigid wind that reminded everyone caught outside about the impending winter. Mikoto pushed her hands up into her armpits and compacted her body, wishing she had brought something warm with her. On Bran Bal, the temperature had always stayed constantly comfortable, so she was still unused to the shifting seasons on Gaia.

She was nearly out of the alley when she noticed something strange. In a dark sub-alley to her left, she thought she saw something moving: a shadow within a shadow. She briefly considered leaving it be, for a strange, twisting feeling had erupted inside of her stomach, but her curiosity got the better of her. She walked slowly into the sub-alley, so apprehensive that she could _feel_ the shadows crawling over her body, hiding her from the view of anyone that might be passing by. Her hands left her armpits and stretched out in front of her, her fingers scuttling like spiders along either side of the sub-alley. Her breathing started to quicken and she was suddenly aware of every noise her body was making, from the tapping of her shoes against the cobbles to the thumping of her heart.

Eventually she reached the end of the sub-alley in the form of a locked wooden door. She knocked softly on the door, not wanting to make the return journey even though she had just ascertained that there was no one there. No one answered. She sighed shakily, then turned and began to feel her way back. She hadn't gotten more than five steps when her foot met a large and wide crack that she had somehow missed her first journey through. She stumbled then fell: that was probably what saved her life.

As she fell, she heard something whizz over her head and then make a splintery thunk as the whatever-it-was connected with the door. Mikoto picked herself up slowly, and went back to the door, already knowing what had flown over her, but needing confirmation just the same.

Systematically, she felt down the door, noticing nothing strange until about halfway down. Here something long and hard was protruding from the door like a finger. She felt up and down it, her fear growing as she realized what it was, what she feared it was: a dagger, intended for her heart, had lodged itself inside the door.

She turned back around quickly and pressed against the door, unmindful of the dagger's hilt poking oppressively into the small of her back. Here eyes flew back and forth inside her head, desperately trying to see through the gloom. But there was nothing except for a small sliver of light at the entrance to the sub-alley.

She heard a small rushing sound and jerked her head up just as the foot of the assassin smashed into her right cheek. Her body flew to the left, and her shoulder collided smartly with the concrete wall. Before her dazed body could sink to the floor, she was jerked back up to her feet by her neck. The assassin had her in a stranglehold, and was lifting her body up and back so that the front of her feet couldn't get traction, and could only scrabble weakly against the ground.

The assassin's hand moved from her neck to her face and covered her mouth with his fingers. She heard a crunching, squealing noise as the assassin pulled the dagger back out of the door. The assassin held the knife against her throat, and she gasped as the cold metal pressed against her jugular.

She struggled and squirmed her head, desperately trying to free herself. Her hands flew up to the assassin's arms and wrenched and clawed at them. Even though she could feel powerful muscles coiling against her hands, the assassin was still having trouble keeping his dagger steady.

The assassin shifted his right hand to keep Mikoto's head from squirming free, and suddenly the thin membrane that connects the thumb to the rest of the hand was in her mouth. She took advantage of this and bit down as hard as she could until hot blood broke free of the skin and gushed into her mouth. The assassin grunted and dropped his hand. His muscles relaxed, only for a second, but it was enough for Mikoto to break through.

She ran blindly down the sub-alley, leveraging her arms against the walls to propel herself even faster. Behind her she could hear the rapid tapping of the assassin's feet coming from behind her. She could imagine all too vividly the assassin readying the dagger, the blade invisible in the shadow of the sub-alley.

Mikoto sped up, tearing for the sliver of light that was widening way too slowly.

The assassin raised his dagger.

The sliver widened to a crack.

His arm slid back.

The crack became a wall of dim light.

His arm flew forward in a low arc and released the dagger.

Mikoto heard the hiss of the dagger.

The assassin slowed.

Mikoto(The)threw(dagger)herself(was)down(aimed)and(for)to(her)the(back)left(but)and(flew)rolled,(over)her(her)back(and)scraping(hit)against(the)the(opposite)hard(wall)ground.

The assassin stopped.

The dagger ricocheted off the concrete wall and clattered to the ground next to Mikoto.

The assassin cursed his luck.

Mikoto picked herself up slowly and painfully, and looked back to the sub-alley just in time to see a dark cloak whip back into the shadows.

_It's DONE! YEEEEEEEESSSSS!!! THANK YOU, GOD!!!!_

_(Takes a deep, calming breath)_

_Anyway…the mystery deepens. Who is the assassin? Who hired him? Why is he trying to kill everyone? So many questions needing answering. Until Chapter Four._


End file.
